


Don't Panic

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: The reader starts having a panic attack and Dean helps out.





	

It came out of nowhere. It always does. Suddenly, you couldn’t focus on the research in front of you. Your breathing picked up, just a little bit, just a warning of what could come if you didn’t stop it. Your leg shakes so quickly it’s almost a vibration. You started fidgeting. You couldn’t help it; it just happened. The fidgeting helped a little bit, but not enough. You still weren’t breathing regularly and your thoughts were still racing, going so fast that you couldn’t formulate an actual word. It was like your mind had turned into an unsolved puzzle - a bunch of odd shapes that you had to piece together to get a complete thought.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. You couldn’t just sit still. You needed to move, to be active. You tried to go for a walk around the bunker, but it just turned into pacing back and forth. You tried to organize the books in the massive library. That helped for a few minutes, but then you couldn’t focus long enough to read a whole title.

You went into the kitchen and just started wiping down the already clean counters. Anything that might help you get this thing under control.

When Dean came in, you were on your hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

“Hey, [Y/N],” he greeted, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. “Trying to get out of research?” He gave you a smile, letting you know he was just poking fun.

“No,” you state simply.

“You okay?”

“No.”

Dean sets the unopened bottle down and gets down on bended knee so he’s at eye level with you.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

You kept scrubbing the same spot over and over again. “I-I don’t kn-know,” you stammered. “I c-can’t think.”

“What do you mean you can’t think?”

You didn’t answer. You didn’t know  _ how _ to answer. So you just kept scrubbing. That is, until Dean had had enough and grabbed your wrists, firm enough to stop your actions, but gentle enough where you could release yourself if you wanted.

“[Y/N/N], just breathe,” he instructed.

“I am. It’s just rapid,” you admit. “I don’t know, I just… Out of nowhere I just got really anxious and I couldn’t focus and I couldn’t think and I tried walking and organizing and now I’m cleaning and nothing’s helping!”

“Do you generally say run-on sentences when you’re anxious?” he teased.

You nodded. “I’m thinking too much and I either say way too much or I’m just stuttering like an idiot.”

“Okay, okay,” he shushes gently. You hadn’t realized you were raising your voice. “I’m gonna try to help you, okay?” He paused for a moment while he thought of something. “Okay, try to give me a monster for each letter of the alphabet.”

“What? Why? What’ll that do?” you rushed.

“Humor me.”

You thought. You knew a monster that started with ‘a’, but your thoughts were still racing and you couldn’t get the words out.

“I can’t,” you hissed, getting frustrated with yourself.

“Yes you can,” Dean encouraged. “Just give me a creature that starts with the letter ‘a’.”

“A-angel,” you stutter.

“Good,” he praised. “Now give me ‘b’.”

“Banshee.”

“And then ‘c’.”

“Crocotta.”

You went down the alphabet, naming off the first creature that came to mind, until finally you reached zombies. You hadn’t noticed it, but your breathing was regulated and you were no longer struggling with your thoughts.

“Wow,” you whispered to yourself. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” He gave you a breathtaking smile. “Now let’s go annoy the hell out of Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I experience my anxiety. But since I don't have my own Dean Winchester, I wrote this to help calm me down.


End file.
